Various vehicles include wheels connected together by axles. For example, train cars include axles that connect wheels that are supported on rails. Each axle connects to two wheels at or proximate to opposite ends of the axle.
During operation of a train, anomalies may form on or within the axles. As can be appreciated, normal wear and tear of the axles over an operational lifetime may cause various anomalies, such as cracks, strains, stresses, cavities, corrosion, and/or the like to form on or within the axles.
In general, axles of train cars are manually inspected. An individual maneuvers underneath the train car to manually inspect each axle when the train car is parked or otherwise stopped at a location on the tracks. As another example, the axles may be removed from the train cars for inspection.
Accordingly, in order to inspect axles of train cars, the train car is first stopped and maintained in a stationary position. An individual then manually inspects each axle, either by maneuvering underneath the train car, or after each axle has been removed from the train car. In short, the process of inspecting axles of train cars is time and labor intensive. Further, the process of inspecting a large number of axles of a long train may prove to be an overwhelming task. An individual inspecting the axles may become fatigued and also be susceptible to repetitive stress injuries as a consequence of manipulating an inspection device at ergonomically inefficient positions. Moreover, the train car being inspected, which is stopped on the tracks, prevents other rail cars from moving over that portion of the tracks until after the inspection process is complete.